


Sayang, Kau Harus Belajar Menumpulkan Rasa

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Weirdness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima tidak pernah menyangka jika cinta yang tak tersampaikan bisa membuat otak seseorang jadi miring beberapa derajat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayang, Kau Harus Belajar Menumpulkan Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. Maaf.

 

Hujan bertandang dan membasahi patio saat Hinata berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun kami saling mengenal. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa persimpangan gang bisa membawa kami dalam situasi reuni kecil-kecilan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi kami berada di universitas yang berbeda.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya setelah menggerakan biji matanya menelusuri ruangan.

Aku bilang tidak.

Alis Hinata berjengit dan mulutnya meletupkan udara bersama dengan kata "Oh," dia lalu bertanya, "Dengan siapa?"

"Dulu sih, tidak sendiri," aku mengoreksi. "Sekarang sendiri,"

"Dulu dengan siapa?"

"Sugawara- _san,"_

Hinata tersedak air yang diminumnya hingga terbatuk; tertunduk; dan berurai air mata. Ketika dia mengangkat wajah, ada rona mawar yang menempel di pipinya dan merambat hingga cuping telinga yang masih dapat kulihat meskipun tertutup rambutnya yang sangat jabrik. Oh.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, kenapa? Kau _naksir_ Sugawara- _san?"_ godaku.

Anggukan pelan kepalanya membuat rahangku jatuh.

 

**xxx**

Selain menyukai Sugawara- _san_ —yang merupakan kakak kelas kami semasa sekolah tingkat menengah—dia juga masih menyimpan saputangan yang kadang diajaknya untuk bicara, aku serius. Itu adalah pemberian Sugawara- _san_ , berwarna putih tanpa corak dengan inisial S dan K di salah satu sudutnya. Selain jengkel, aku merasa kasihan padanya.

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sakit," Hinata berkata dengan nada melankolis yang dibuat-buat. Kedua telapak tangan ditempelkan di dada sebelah kiri.

Setelah kejadian hari itu dia meminta nomor ponselku, jaga-jaga kalau aku membocorkan rahasianya pada orang lain maka dia bisa melabrakku kapan saja. Heh, lagipula yang ember 'kan mulutnya sendiri.

Lalu dia sering mengajakku untuk makan di luar seperti ini. Seringnya dia menanyakan Sugawara- _san,_ padahal sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak tinggal bersamanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kau bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu," aku mendengus. "Cinta terpendam, lebih pas sih,"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Duh, pikir saja sendiri,"

"Yang punya pacar diam saja deh,"

"Pacar? Siapa?"

"Gadis itu! Yang rambutnya pendek sebahu, bermata sipit dan suka sekali mengenakan _eyeliner_ tebal-tebal,"

"Ritsuko? Bukan, dia hanya seseorang yang bisa kausebut sebagai ... teman seks? Yang seperti itulah,"

Hinata melongo, garpu dan pisau di tangannya jatuh di atas piring _steak_.

"Cabul!"

"Laki-laki yang menggunakan saputangan seseorang untuk masturbasi tidak pantas berkata seperti itu,"

Dia diam. Jangan bilang aku benar.

"Kau tahu dari mana?!"

Aku memutar bola mata dan sibuk mencari elakan dalam waktu beberapa detik. Sedikit kaget juga mengetahui teman seangkatanku melakukan hal menyedihkan pada kakak kelasnya. "Aku juga laki-laki, jelas aku tahu,"

"Tapi, kau punya pelampiasan,"

"Bukan salahku jika aku terlahir tampan dan pintar,"

Dia mengacungkan dua jari tengahnya ke wajahku.

 

**xxx**

"Padahal aku menyukaimu, lho," ucapku pada Hinata di suatu siang. Aku memastikan dia menelan makanannya sebelum mendengar pengakuanku supaya dia tidak tersedak, atau tak sengaja mengunyah garpu.

_"GAAAAAAAAAY!"_

**xxx**

"Aku tidak percaya ... Aku ... Aku mengkhianati cintaku pada Sugawara- _san_!!!" Hinata tengah duduk bersimpuh—melipat kedua kaki dan meletakan kedua tangannya di atas paha ala seremoni—di hadapan selembar kain berukuran 10 x 10 sentimeter, di atas tempat tidurku. "Sugawara- _san,_ maafkan aku!"

Di sebelahku ada asbak dan aku ingin melemparkan barang ini tepat ke wajahnya.

"Aku khilaf," ujarnya lirih. Aku melemparinya dengan koin, asbak terlalu kejam. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuat pengakuan dosa?!"

"Dengan meratapi saputangan?"

"Berisiiik!"

Aku melakukan sanggama dengannya tadi. Lucunya, tidak dalam kondisi mabuk, kehujanan, atau apa. Aku hanya menggodanya dengan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pucuk bibir lalu meraba belakang telinganya dan siapa yang sangka libido Hinata tiba-tiba naik? _Well,_ aku juga sih. Hinata memang sangat manis jika kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia begitu _creepy._

Aku bohong.

Aku tidak memberinya ciuman kecil-kecilan, tapi _french kiss._

Meskipun masih perawan—eh, perjaka—dia orgasme sampai tiga kali dan sekarang malah meneriaki aku dengan sebutan berisik, cabul, penjahat kelamin, katarak, dan gay.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Bukan salahmu,"

Sementara kau menyebutku penjahat kelamin, bagaimana mungkin itu bukan salahku di matamu. "Memangnya harus Sugawara- _san_? Tidak bisa yang lain?"

"Kau punya pacar."

Oh. _Well ..._

**xxx**

 

"Sekarang, kau sedang apa?"

Hinata kali ini berdiri di depan tempat sampah, tangannya menggenggam saputangan. Dia sudah berada di sana selama beberapa menit, kupikir dia tidak sengaja mengira bungkus rokok sebagai kotak cokelat dan memakannya.

"Hei, Hinata,"

"Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Kau melakukan ritual pemanggilan Sugawara- _san?_ Dia belum mati dan saputangan itu bukan alat doraemon,"

"Aku sedang buat pengakuan!" dia sedikit berseru. "Aku ... aku mau buang ini. Aku sudah suka pada orang lain,"

Meskipun Hinata tidak menyebutkan namaku tapi aku cukup percaya diri untuk menebak siapa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata. Tanpa sadar bibirku berkedut senang dan melebar.

"Cieee ... oke, aku keluar dulu,"

"Ke mana?" Saputangannya sudah dia jatuhkan ke tempat sampah, padahal lumayan untuk lap piring.

"Memutuskan Ritsuko."

 


End file.
